neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Ezri Dax
Ezri Dax , played by Nicole de Boer, is a counselor aboard Deep Space Nine in the seventh season of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Casting The role of Ezri Dax was created when Terry Farrell (who played Jadzia Dax) decided to leave the show and her character was subsequently killed by Dukat."Tears of the Prophets" When Nicole de Boer read for the role in 1998, she was considered "one of the busiest actresses in Canada but a relative unknown south of the border".Larry Nemecek, "Meet Nicole deBoer: Ezri Dax" Star Trek Communicator 119 November 1998: 10 She used her own camera to tape her audition. De Boer admits that prior to being called to the show she did not know what a Trill was.Terry J. Erdmann & Paula M. Block, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion. New York: Pocket Books (2000): 598 But she made sure to study, and watched previous shows, though careful not "to watch a whole bunch of Jadzia stuff." Story overview Ezri Dax was introduced in the first episode of season seven. The back story states that Ensign Ezri Tigan, a Trill Starfleet officer, upon leaving Starfleet Academy was assigned to the USS Destiny as assistant ship's counselor. She had no interest in becoming joined with a Trill symbiont."Shadows and Symbols" After Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax is killed aboard Deep Space Nine, the Dax symbiont is saved by Dr. Julian Bashir and sent to Trill. However, the symbiont becomes gravely ill during its journey on the Destiny and, as the only Trill on board, Ezri is asked to join with Dax in order to save its life. Ezri is Dax's ninth host."Dax""Facets" Upon joining, Ezri is assigned to Deep Space Nine and promoted early, because of her extensive Starfleet experience and knowledge from the Dax symbiont, to lieutenant, junior grade."Afterimage" She serves as counselor. Jadzia was married to Lieutenant Commander Worf, who at first refuses to speak to Ezri, convinced that Jadzia has gone on to Sto-Vo-Kor and can no longer exist through the Dax symbiont. However, the two later become friends and, briefly, lovers."Penumbra" Toward the end of the series, Ezri begins a romance with Dr. Julian Bashir."What You Leave Behind" Depiction after the series In Pocket Books' non-canon DS9 Relaunch novels, Ezri remains on Deep Space Nine but moves from counseling to command, receiving a promotion to lieutenant and becoming executive officer of the USS Defiant. Following a mission on the Trill homeworld, she and Bashir end their romance but decide to remain close friends. In the Star Trek: Destiny trilogy Dax has become captain of the Vesta class ship USS Aventine. Reception Compared to Jadzia, Ezri comes across as very insecure.Susan A. Lentz, "'Where No Woman Has Gone Before': Feminist Perspectives On Star Trek" Star Trek Visions of Law and Justice, edited by Robert H. Chaires (2003): 147. "Ezri Dax is physically petite. She is less assured, insecure, and uncertain who she is. Of course, Jadzia may have herself once been such a host. The growth and evolution of Ezri unfold as she acknowledges her "past lives." Some fans derided Ezri Dax as "Ally McTrill" (in reference to the title character on Ally McBeal), and one TV Guide reviewer took a cue from the fans. Nicole de Boer, however, took this as a compliment.Sandy Stone, "[http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/news/article/111289.html Report: Star Trek's Grand Slam, Pt. II] April 7, 2007. Accessed October 18, 2007. "She didn't mind when TV Guide described her as 'Ally McTrill'—she took it as a compliment." References External links * Ezri Dax at StarTrek.com Category:Star Trek alien characters Category:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine characters Category:Fictional bisexual females Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1998 Category:Fictional women soldiers and warriors Category:Starfleet counselors Category:Starfleet ensigns Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:Starfleet officers